I want you reallly badly-NaLu
by TheStarster
Summary: What will happen if two drunks people paths cross each other! O.o One-Shot LOOK OUT LEMON IS ABOUT TO STARTxx


**Natsus POV**

I should not had drank so much. My head is spinning and it hurts really bad. I can see her dancing erotically with the other girls of the Guild most of them drunk and some of them was just following the drunk ones.

I am not sure if Lucy is drunk but the way she dance is upsetting me in many ways.

In the one hand I am getting so fucking aroused from the way she dance and I want this very minute to puss her down and fuck her 'till morning but in the other hand all this bastards staring at her vigorous body is making me really jealous.

Since when I have became like that? Why is that only her cam make me feel this way? Before she come in the Guild I was not affected by any women "nature".

Girls in the past tried to seduce me but I never got a feeling like that, I have never fell in love and I don't know what it this love? The way I feel when I see her, the way my body reacts with her slightest sexy act, the jealousy and anger I feel whenever someone approach her.

How long I will be able to suppress this feeling? How long I will be able to stop my animal instincts that I have as a dragon? How long I will be able to refrain my self from pushing her down and fuck her with no sense ?

**Normal POV**

"Natsuu.! Hey Natsu I am talking to you!" Mira said angrily bored of talking to him with no answer "What is it now?" Mira sight "Everyone took a person home you know that is too drunk to walk on their own. Lisanna is too drunk too. I have to take her home"  
"Why didn't Elfman took her?" Mira sighted again "BECAUSE EVEGREEN DID NOT WANTED TO LET GO OF HIM !" I laughed at the hear of that "So I have to carry Lisanna. So you close the Guild , lock the door and then…

"'_what there is more?!'_ Natsu though "Take her home." while she showed with her finger behind me. On the bar a sleeping Lucy ! Natsu was surprised and happy too . "I can't carry both!" Mira added "OH, YES. SURE! LEAVE HER TO ME!" Natsu said happily "Are you drunk?" Mira asked suspiciously "Not really…" Natsu lied about not being drunk…What crazy ideas get into his mind?! O.o

*TIME SKIP*

half an hour later….

**LUCY POV**

When I woke up I couldn't see anything .I was wearing a BLINDFOLD?! Who could do this to me? And why?  
My hands are tied up. "You up?" a rather familiar voice asked.I know this voice but I am still dizzy from the alcohol and can't tell who he is. "Lucy…" the man called out my name "What are you doing?" the man chuckled "You will see…Don't be so impatient!"Why I am still drunk?Damn if I wasn't….

**NORMAL POV**

The man ripped off her clothes! "Stop it's embarasing…" the man chuckle again "Why? You have such a beautiful body!" she was blushin from thee unknown mans he attackes her breasts , he bit them rough and suck them even rougher "S..to..p…" Lucy tried to say between her moans. He pinched her niplles so hard that she couldn't stop her self but moan from the unknown pleasure that all this rough yet gentle acts was giving her.

" I know that you enjoy it…" the man whisper in Lucys ear… "I…I don't…" Lucy said still unable to talk properly 'cause he was still playing with her huge breasts "You never were a good liar.." '_that mans knows me well doesn't he_ ?' Lucy though.

But by the minute the man approached her lips and kissed her and his wild,warm tongue was playing with hers she knew who the man was she knew how she should act towards him.

The now known man headed towards Lucys bottom and in an instant he removed both her skirt and her panties.

'_Its embarrassing…and I don't want it to happen like this….does he even got feeling towards me or he is too drunk and just picked whoever he came across in the Guild?I don't care I want him too badly to care about such stuff NOW_"Lucy told to her self.

Before she knows was already licking her down there which made Lucy almost scream out his name from her reaction made him lick rougher and rougher faster and faster and times by times he was pinching her clitoris too! Lucy was barely able to refrain her self from screaming out his name!

'_Damn..she is so fucking wet'_ he thought..

Her lips started blleding 'cause she was bitting them to enclose her screams and moans into her mouth while he was still playing with her vagina.

_'She doesn't reject me, she doesn't put up ?Could it be that she really like this ?But she doesn't know who I am…so she is the kind of woman that could be fine with anybody?! If this is the case….' _The man SADLY thought before he enter 2 of his fingers into her and start moving them the fastest he could and as rougher he as he was able to.

This made her cry. Even that she was feeling good she didn't wanted it to happen this way and in the end she wasn't able to seal her moan away and screan out "Natsuuuu…."

The man freeze _'What did she just said?' _he thought and wasn't able to talk or move anymore. "I don't want it to happen this way Natsu.I don't want your body if I don't have your hard too" Lucy said while she was crying.

"You idiot…." Natsu said while hugging her "You knew it was me from the beginning?Why ou didn't say anything?" _what I have done?how it could even pass my mind that Lucy, MY LUCE, could be fine with just anyone_…he said to him self..

"I…I love you so much that not be able to have hurts re bad Natsu I can't stand it anymore…!" Lucy shout. He suddenly smiled "I love you too Luce. I wouldn't go this far to make you mine if I wasn't! So let me make you mine from now on and forever." Lucy nodded.

He instantly removed the ropes that were holding Lucy still. He then positioned his body and his damn hard cock between Lucys legs.  
"Aren't you going to remove the blindfold too?" Lucy questioned. "It's more fun this way…" Natsu said while laughing "You are so perverted.." "You made me like this…"

"Are you ready Luce?" he asked her worried about her. "As long as you are with me.I know I am safe"

With no hesitation he entered Lucy in an cried out from the pain but after few slow thrust the pains place was taken away from by thrust Lucy was moaning harder and harder and same goes for Natsu , who was brething hard and was overflowed by the pleasure.

The thrust starewd becoming rougher and faster and harder but yet gentle .She could fill at the fullest Natsus body and feeling touching her.

"LU….CCCCYYYY…AH!"  
"I…I…I am… close…" Natsu manage to say.  
"Natsu…I ..I am coming…ahh!" Lucy added a while before the both finish.

"I love you…From now own we both must never EVER again hide anything from each other" Natsu said while still breathing nodded at his words and smiled happily. "Can you now take this thing out of my eyes?!"  
"Oh,yes.I'm sorry.." and nervously removed it from her brown eyes. "Idiot don't be nervous…I just wanted to see your cute face again!"

Natsu blushed and kissed her " I love you Luce…"

"No more than me…"

THE END


End file.
